


It starts with a Belt

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emperor Hux, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Weight Gain, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Its been months since the Galaxy became his, life couldn't be any better.His relationship with Kylo Blossomed, his control is tight but fair, Phasma can take a break.But it all topples down around him, in a way his doesn't expect.A babyHe's the emperor of the galaxy, how hard can having a baby be?





	1. visibility.

**Author's Note:**

> so, I started this work months ago by a prompt by Kylux-Trashpile and at this point I can't remember what it was. whoops

**_4/4/18_ **

 

* * *

**_  
_****_  
_****_  
_** It started with his belt.   
  
A start to his delightful day had turned into a downhill spiral. The day of the first had bits of light coming through the thick curtains, alerting the beginning of the day. It wasn’t alone at first as a yawn, a few groans and a pop of a socket soon followed after coming from the expansive bed that settled in the middle of the room, just a few feet away from the light.   


The blankets rustled and the one who owned it all sat up as he rubbed his face. Armitage Hux, Emperor of The First Order and the galaxy, sat in his bed as he slowly came about properly, looking around to gather his bearings before moving to get out of bed, pausing for a moment to untangle the arms that were tired around his waist.  
  
Yes, the almighty Emperor was literally sleeping in the same bed as the Jedi killer himself, Kylo Ren. Amazing.  
  
Once free, he gave his partner a kiss on the cheek and left the bed with the man groaning in despair at the loss of warmth that was Hux. Shame. The ginger walked from the bed, across the room with everything on display, his skin littered with colors that many would consider concerning, but that was not really the case. As Hux passed by the mirror, he quickly admired the artwork that Kylo left behind, smiling for a moment before heading into the closet.   
  
Uniforms upon uniforms were neatly pressed and hung in the walk in closet, courtesy of Kylo since, he inherited his grandmothers sense of style. Leading to very pleasing to the eyes portraits.   
  
Anyways, he scoured his closet for what to wear that day, filing through what he had before settling his gaze upon an old, but not too old, uniform that he wore a few months ago. It was similar to what he wore during his days as a general, it was sleek and black, a thick belt wrapped around the middle and had more decorative buttons that needed paired with an uneven cape in the back. He liked it.  
  
That’s what he was going to wear today.  
  
It was simple enough for the first few articles of clothing but when he pulled up his pants, he couldn’t help but pause. The article of clothing was snug around his thighs. That was a first. His clothes had always been too large, giving him room to breathe.   
  
That wasn’t bad though, he didn’t like being a twig, being a size up wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
Hux moved on from that after he pulled his pants up, his jacket followed after and -that was snug too-   
  
Snug around the chest? Hux was a little concerned at this point. Now why would he get large there? He pulled his jacket off him for a moment to look, nothing seemed out of place. He shrugged it off after that thought,   
  
‘Water weight then’  
  
Was his only thought, finishing up his uniform and gave himself a quick look in the mirror. “Beautiful’’ was a mantra he heard from Kylo the night before, he couldn’t help but agree.   
  
Hux couldn’t leave yet though, his uniform wasn’t complete until he put on the belt (he remembered Kylo saying it tied everything together), he found it hanging on the vanity and quickly wrapped it around his waist.  
  
He automatically started to click it together but he had to pull it. It snapped him out of his light trance as he looked down to the buckle. There was barely an inch between the buckle and the belt end. But it _wouldn’t clip,_ it just wouldn’t.  
  
He had a feeling it just wasn’t a single size that had gone up.

 

* * *

 

**_9/26/18_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_10/3/18_ **

* * *

****

 

Ever since that morning, Kylo couldn’t help but watch as his husband sent back his dinner for the 3rd time. This was a normal routine for Hux, before their wedding, the ginger went on such a tight diet just to fit in his old uniform. Just for the sentiment it had.

It was the 4th plate that got approval.

Unbeknownst to him, Hux was trying to lose his bump.

Ever since that dinner, Hux had all his clothes tailored to be able to go up and down in size if he fluxed in numbers. Kylo did bat an eye at that, but settled on just watching his dear Hux scrutinize every piece of cloth that was homed in their closet.

Unbeknownst to him, Hux was trying to cover his bump.

But sadly, all Hux did, did not deeter his belly away. If anything, it taunted him, slowly growing week by week.

The emperor didn’t know what was going on with him, sitting upon his throne, he held his crown in one hand and his paunch in the other. He had to go to the medical ward, what if it was a disease? A deadly tumor? He was too young to die, his empire was at his peak and he didn’t want to fall just as soon as it rose.

Of course it could just be him getting fat, but still, he was royalty, not his father. He wasn’t going to be large and lazy. It was decided, he was to visit a medic to address this issue.

From behind the throne, Kylo leaned against the wall, just watching with a smile, already knowing his husband was going to live.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry..I'm what!?”

Came the screech, echoing off the walls of the medical ward. A few nurses stopped to stare at where it came from before continuing on as if it were normal.

“You’re pregnant, I would like to do an ultrasound for a total confirmation, but your blood test shows that you are carrying a child”

The doctor said, reading off the paper before sitting on a nearby stool, staring at the emperor, who was shaking in the thin paper gown.

“I am concerned about you and the child, considering your weights been fluctuating and been relatively on the thin side. If you could please lay down”

Hux followed the slight order silently, laying down with a slight stare, just looking up at the ceiling as the news slowly sunk in. A child, an heir to the throne that he didn’t think that would be obtained like that.

He twitched when the cold air was exposed when he gown was lifted and again when the wand pushed the cold gel harder onto his abdomen. The sound of fluid and slight mutters from the doctor filled the room.

It wasn’t like that for long before a small flutter was heard. A heart beat, actual proof that there was a child inside. He slowly turned his head to look at the screen, it was a little fuzzy, the picture not so clear as the babe was still so small.

“Too early to tell the gender but there they are. Their progress seems to be progressing well…”

The medics words was slowly ignored as the world just seemed to shrink down to Hux and the monitor. He knew the father, the only man he’s actually been faithful too, the academy days weren’t his best, Kylo Ren. His dear kylo was going to be a father. 

Now just how was he going to break the news?. He will, soon...eventually..

 

 

* * *

 

**_10/25/18_ **


End file.
